The Story Of Skyler Matthews
by twilight girl456
Summary: Skyler Matthews was just a regular teen, until the plate dropped onto her home. She is the only one that survived the incident, and is taken in by the one and only, Reno. Events in final fantasy VII up into Advent Children. RenoxOC
1. The Introduction Of Skyler

Midgar…a very interesting place to live, yes. A nice and beautiful place live…no. Why? Well, lets just say Midgar's been through a lot in the past few years. I remember when it was actually nicer looking from my view than the way it looks now. Now, how does it look? Well, it looks like someone came through with a giant bulldozer and knocked everything to the ground. Heh, here I am, some stranger you don't know, going on about my crappy looking city, when you don't even know my name. Well, allow me to introduce myself to you. My name's Skyler Matthews, Sky for short. Im 21 years old, and I've lived in Midgar ever since I was born. Im from the sector 7 slums, or, 'used to be' from the slums, but not anymore. Why? Well, the slums is gone. How? Shin-Ra dropped the plate on it about 2 years ago. Destroyed pretty much everything by crushing all of it. My home was squished like a bug. I don't have any family now. My mother was killed when the plate was dropped. My father served in SOLDIER, and died in the war in Wutai when I was younger. Basically, im an orphan. You're probably wondering how I survived when the plate dropped. Well, I was at the park, and when it began to fall, I ran inside this toy thing that was like a playhouse, and stayed in there. I don't exactly remember how long I was in there, until someone came and pulled me out. Everything after that is just a big blank. Before I go into what's happening in present day events, maybe I should start from the beginning of my story, two years ago.

Two years ago in the slums park:

I can never really understand how come our park is never clean. I mean, there's like metal crap for building and dangerous lumber lying all over the place that could be used to help fix up the park, yet it just sits there. Why? I guess it's clean enough for anyone, excluding me. But, I digress.

I walked over to the play house thing that had the slide on it, and climbed up and sat on top. It was eerily quiet and…empty today. Im not sure, but I cant help but get the feeling that something is wrong. My mother has been acting very…nervous and worried lately. Today, she gave me an early birthday present. My dads sword. She said that when he died and his body was brought back for a burial service, they gave her the sword, and told her that my dad had said that he wanted me to have it when I got older. It was a pretty big sword, but not to big. I called it angels wing, because it sorta looks like one in my view. I closed my eyes and began to think about things when outta nowhere there was a big 'BOOOOOOOOOOM!' I threw my eyes opened as I heard the explosion. I looked up and saw things begin to fall. I heard screaming and people shouting and running. I looked around for somewhere to run, but I decided against it and jumped down and ran inside the playhouse thing. I watched as the entire plate that covered the slums fell down, and blocked the entrance to sector 7. I don't know what exactly happened. I didn't do anything. I just sat there, staring at the gateway that had been covered in rubble. Im not exactly sure how long I sat there, just staring, but I didn't stop until I heard someone crawl inside the playhouse and start talking to me.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" I ignored his question, keeping my eyes on the blocked gateway. He got in front of my face, and blocked my view. "Listen, im here to help you." I looked at him and just stared. He was a Turk. I could tell from the suit. He had red hair that was messy and in a long ponytail. He had blue eyes, and goggles against his forehead. He was pretty cute, and strangely familiar.

"The…plate…it….fell from the sky." I mumbled out. I didn't move, and I didn't stop staring at him, and his face turned into one of concern.

"You're in shock, ok? Listen, im gonna help you, alright?" I nodded. He gently grabbed my hand and carefully pulled me up and out of the playhouse. It was much worse outside then from what I could see inside the play house thing. The entire park was pretty much gone, except for the playhouse. There was rubble everywhere. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I looked all around me.

"It's all…gone." I fell to the ground on my knees, causing the Turk to panic a little. "Everything…is gone." I whispered.

"Hey." I looked up to glance at the Turk who had helped me. "You're in no condition to walk. Im gonna carry you, ok?" I nodded my head, and I felt him gently scoop me up in his arms, bridal style. I wrapped my arms securely and gently around his neck as he walked off.

It wasn't then, until I looked behind at where I had been, that everything finally sinked in. I felt my grip tighten on the man, and I hoped that I wasn't chocking him.

"My names Reno. If you can, could tell me yours?" I nodded simply before muttering out what he asked.

"Sky." I laid my head against his chest as he carried me.

"Nice to meet you, Sky."

I didn't say anything else. I didn't really even remember his name after he said it. And I felt myself drift off into darkness, for a sad and painful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thought I'd try this out while I take a break from the untold story, which is still in progress, and im out on break from it due to writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this new story that I'll be working on some! Reviews are welcome!


	2. Reunion With The Two Best Friends

"What is wrong with you? You were injured, and yet you carry this girl, who clearly is alright, all the way back here! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I heard someone shout angrily, only to be followed by aggravated shushing.

"Geez, boss! Keep it down would 'ya? Look, I couldn't just leave her there! She was in shock. If I hadn't of found her and brought her back here, she probably would've just stayed where she was." I felt a hand gently touch my face, causing me to open my eyes. I was met by the gaze of the man who had helped me before.

"Wh-where am I?" I croaked out, my throat dry. No one answered my question. I turned to see another man with long black hair standing on the other side of the room, glaring at the man that had helped me.

"Your on break for 2 months until your injuries heal. I expect you to take care of her, as well." With that, he was gone, leaving me and my fiery haired friend alone.

Again, I asked. "Where am I?" I had more trouble speaking then before, catching the red heads attention. He grabbed a glass of water that was on the coffee table in front of the couch, and handed it to me. Of course, my hands were shaking, and I couldn't even hold the stupid thing.

"Here." He grabbed it from me and put it to my lips, tilting it so the water would go in and quench my dry throat. I drank the entire glass. "How do you feel?"

"Icky…and…well, that's pretty much it." I said with a small smile.

"Listen, you're going to come and live with me for awhile, ok? Is…that alright?" I looked up at him and saw an expression of hope on his face.

"Yea…its fine…not like I can go anywhere else anyway." I said the last part sadly, remembering the plate that fell onto sector seven.

"Well, we should probably be going Sky. I'm pretty hungry, how about you?"

"Whatever…I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name. What was it again?" I asked.

"Reno." Reno…why does that sound so familiar?

* * *

Reno drove us to his apartment. It was a very nice and…well, messy apartment for the fact.

"Um, sorry about the mess. Just make yourself comfy. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." He walked off into another room, which I assumed to be the kitchen. I don't know why, but all of the sudden, I became terrified being alone, so I ran into the kitchen after him. I walked in to see him hanging up his phone. He turned around when I came in.

"I ordered a pizza. The last time I tried to cook something, I almost burnt my apartment down." He chuckled a bit and I smiled lightly at it. I looked at him harder, questioning why he looked so familiar.

"Did you ever live in the slums?" I asked, mentally scolding myself for blurting it out.

"Yea, I did. I grew up there. Why?"

"You just seem…really familiar." I said, moving to stand right in front of him to get a better look at his face. "Hmm…" I put a hand thoughtfully to my chin. I glanced at his face for what seemed like hours, and just when I was about to give up on trying to remember how I knew him, I saw the tattoos under his eyes.

"What?" Reno said as I stared at him intently from shock and surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes…those tattoos…I remember them…" I whispered as bent upward to stare into his eyes.

"How did you know they were tattoos? I never even told you?" Reno said, clearly amazed at how I knew.

"Reno?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, its me…I already told you my name…twice." He added in the last bit with emphasis.

"Is it really you?" I looked at him intently, hoping to get an answer.

"Well, yea, it's the same Reno that helped you today."

"You don't recognize me?" I asked, appalled at him for not even remembering his own best friend.

"I just met you today, Sky." Reno pointed out, confused at my behavior.

"Reno, it's me! Skyler! Skyler Matthews!" I grabbed his face gently with my hands, pulling it closer in order for him to look in my eyes. He looked shocked and dumbfounded when I looked at him.

"Pffftt, there's no way your Skyler! Your to cute to be the Skyler I know!" I didn't know whether to take that as an insult, or a compliment.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN IM TO CUTE TO BE THE SKYLER YOU KNOW!" I yelled at him angrily, causing him to burst out into laughter.

"If you're the real Skyler Matthews, prove it!" He challenged me.

"Your name is Reno Allen Sinclair. You were born in 1989 in Midgar. On your first day of school, you were about to get beaten to a pulp by a bunch 3rd graders, and you were rescued by Skyler Lillian Matthews. From then on, you two were the best of friends! At the age of 15, you got those two tattoos under your eyes, and I went with you and held your hand for the entire time." I finished, earning a shocked glance from Reno, causing me to smile.

"What're you, some kind of spy?" Reno asked, causing me to frown.

"Reno, why don't you believe me?" I asked him, looking into his eyes intently.

"If you were really the Skyler I know, than you would've remembered the saddest day of my life." He turned away from me, leaving me to stare at his back. I knew what day he was talking about. I quietly walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him gently like I had done back then.

"When you were 12, your mom died from a bad sickness. You wouldn't do anything, except sit in your house all day, and just sit. I remember coming over and taking care of you. I did it everyday, and I would hug you just like this." I nuzzled my face into the his back, inhaling the sweet scent that is him.

He moved under my hug, and I felt him gently pull me around to face him.

"I missed you, Sky." He grinned at me with that cocky smile that he always wears.

"I missed you too, Reno."

* * *

A/N: HEHE! This is going really well! Hope you guys liked it, so review!


	3. Remembering

A/N: Wow, I cant believe how many people have already added this story to their favorites! I feel so happy! You guys are amazingly awesome, and you rock! Ok, so here is the next chapter, and I apologize if it is short and boring. I wrote this with whatever came to my mind that would sound like a good chapter, so feel free to hate me -_-…Any who…ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, except for my copy of the game. All the character belong to Square Enix, except for Skyler, because she is my own character!

* * *

Reno and I were sitting on his couch, watching TV and eating pizza. I was already on my fourth slice. Hey! I hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, so don't judge me! I was starving! But back to the topic; I was having a nice time.

"Y'know, it seems like its been forever since we've actually done something like this…" Reno said, taking another bite of his pizza.

"That's because it has been forever, Reno." I pointed out. I took a sip of my water as I finished my fourth, and final slice of pizza.

"Yea…I guess…you're right." His happy and carefree expression that he had been wearing turned into one of deep thought.

"Reno?" I asked, looking at his face.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at me.

"What're you thinking about?" I scooted over to sit right next to him, and stare him down until he told me.

"Oh, just…the past…" He got up and grabbed our empty plates, walking towards the kitchen. Now, I've known Reno since, like, forever, and there was one thing I knew that Reno almost never did; That was cleaning, and the dishes, and never really picking up after himself. Something was very off. I jumped up from my seat and followed after him. When I reached the kitchen, he was putting the dishes in the sink, running water over them.

"Reno?" he didn't answer me. "…Reno…?" I walked over to stand next to him when he didn't answer the second time. "Since when does Reno wash dishes?" I asked, and eyebrow raised.

He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to wash the dishes off…That is, until I grabbed the sides of his face, and gently turned it to look at me.

"Reno, tell me what you're thinking about." I pleaded with him as I stared into his blue eyes.

"Remember that time that we were sneaking around, and you told me that it was a bad idea?" I thought about what he was talking about, until I realized what he was.

The night that he was taken away from me.

_Flashback:_

_Reno is 16 and Sky is 15. It was a late night in the Slums, but people were still bustling about._

_"Reno, are you sure we should do this? I mean…if we get caught, who knows what will happen!" Sky said, nervous and worried._

_"Oh, c'mon Sky! We've done it a billion times before!" Reno said, giving her a reassuring smile._

_"You mean 'YOU'VE' done it a billion times before, Reno! I'm always the one who stays and hides while you go off and do it!" Sky practically shouted in panic._

_What they were talking about was stealing. Not Sky, but Reno. Because Reno was an orphan in the slums, he would pickpocket people for money. Sky would always try to give him a generous donation of her allowance, but Reno would always refuse taking it. To him, it didn't feel right taking her money. Like she would always do, Sky pulled out her weekly allowance of gil, and tried to get him to change his mind._

_"Reno, I have more gil at home. This only a small amount of what I have, and I'd rather you have it, than pickpocket from other people." Sky said, hoping she could get him to change his mind. It didn't work._

_"No, Sky. I cant take your money." Reno mumbled, praying that she would understand._

_"Why not? Reno, I want you to take it. You need it more than I do." Sky said, trying to stay as calm as she could._

_"Because…you're my best friend…and to me, I never felt like taking anything from you ever felt right." He looked at her with a hopeful smile that she would just drop it. And she did._

_"Fine…" Sky grumbled, pocketing the gil she had taken out. "But Reno! What if you actually get caught?"_

_"Sky, we've never gotten caught before, so what makes you say we would get caught now?" Reno said, carefree as usual. Before Sky could state her protest, Reno beat her to it. "Look, it's gonna be fine, alright? You know me…the fast and fiery kid!" Reno said, wearing his cocky grin, hoping that he could get his friend to smile. It didn't really work at all._

_"Fine… just hurry up and get out of there!" She said pushing him away. And so, he went to work._

_After five people, he hadn't found anything at all. When he was about to give up, he saw a man in a black suit, with black hair, and the guy, in Reno's view, looked pretty stinking rich._

_'Hehe! Bingo!' Reno thought inside his mind, quietly sneaking his way around. Right when he reached inside the guys pocket, someone grabbed his arm. He looked up to see it was the man he hade been pick pocketing._

_"Shit!" Reno kicked the guy in the shin, and as soon as the man let go of his arm, he darted off, the man close behind him. He ran over to wear Sky was hiding._

_"Did you get what you needed?" Sky asked as she saw Reno run over to her. But when she saw his face, she became confused. "Reno, what's-" he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to run alongside him._

_"RUN!" He shouted as he got her up._

_"Why?" Sky asked, terrified at what was happening._

_"I got caught!" Reno shouted, looking back to see the same man still running after him. Not only was he going to be in big trouble, but he had dragged sky into it too._

_"Dammit!" Sky shouted as he told her._

_"HEY! STOP!" The man shouted from behind them. Reno was panicking, not for himself, but for Sky. He knew how she was the kid that never got in trouble, and was always kind and generous to those less fortunate. She was to good and young to go to jail for his mistakes. He dragged her around a corner._

_"Reno, we need to keep going!" Sky, said, panting breathlessly._

_"You mean 'you' need to keep running." Reno stated._

_"No…not without you!" Sky protested, clinging to his arm, trying to pull him along with her. He didn't budge._

_"You're too good to get in trouble, Sky. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Sky began to cry as he spoke. It wasn't like Reno to just give up like this._

_"But-"_

_"Run. Run home. Don't worry about me. I'll live." Reno said, doing his best to give her a reassuring smile. Sky was practically sobbing. When she tried to protest again, Reno pulled her into a hug. "Never forget, that you'll always be my friend." He whispered into her hair, before letting her go and pushing her forward. And this time she did as she was told. With on last look back at him, she gave him her best smile she could form, and took off._

_'I love you, Sky…I always have…and I always will.'_

_End flashback:_

"What about it?" I asked as I finished remembering what had happened.

"I never got to say what I really wanted to you." Reno said, turning around to look at me. "You were right, and I was wrong. I'm sorry that I got taken away from you like that." He looked down at the ground, as if he were ashamed.

"I never blamed you…not once. You saved me from getting in trouble…that's all that ever mattered. Not once did I ever forget that I was your friend." I said, a smile brimming on my face.

"Good…because if you did forget, I'd have to do this!" Reno said, grabbing at my sides, and tickling them. I burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"NO! DON'T HAHAHAH-please-ha! Have mercy!" I pleaded between my fits of giggling. I elbowed him into the stomach, causing him to let me go. I darted off and into the other room, Reno close behind me.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" Reno shouted, like a small child.

"Well, I am!" I retorted. "Show me where the bathroom is! I need to take a shower!" I complained, as I smelt my shirt. Yuck!

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the next chappie will be a continuation from this one. So, I hoped you guys enjoyed it enough to give me wonderful reviews! LATER TATERS!


	4. Skyler Finally Breaks

A/N: YEA! Today was my last day of school, so Summer has officially started! That means more updating stories, so you should all be happy! Any who, this chapter might be a little crappy, so I apologize. I just wrote it as I went along, which would explain the crappiness that is crap. Well, I wrote this this morning before I went to school, where I went and said goodbye to a lot of good friends that aren't going to the same high school as me, so there was a lot of water works! Yea, but enough about my sad and happy day, and….off to the amazingly awesome story that you guys love so much!

Disclaimer: Today, Reno shall be helping me with the disclaimer. Take it away Reno!

Reno: *Sigh* twilight girl456 doesn't own anything, which includes me. That is actually something I thank Gaia for…

Me: Hey! I'm right here! I am the authoress of this story, and I have the power to erase characters, so you might want to watch your mouth!

Reno: *doesn't really care*

Me: enjoy the story while I go and 'accidentally' push Reno off a cliff!

* * *

I sighed in content as the warm water from the shower hit my body, washing away all the dirt that had found its way on my face. After at least 10 minutes in the shower, I finally turned the water off, and grabbed my towel, stepping out of the shower and drying myself off. After I felt pretty dry, I made the move to grab my clothes, when I realized that I only had my clothes that I had worn today…which meant that I would have to…oh Gaia….ask Reno to borrow some of his clothes.

Making sure the towel was wrapped around me extra, extra tight, and that everything was covered, I opened the door, and poked my head out, looking for Reno.

"Reno?" I called out, not getting an answer. "Reno, you there?" When no one answered the second time, I carefully walked out, holding the towel securely. I reached the living room, where Reno was sprawled out, sleeping.

I gently poked his shoulder. "Hey, Reno…wake up." I gently began to shake him.

"What?" He groaned, opening his eyes to see me.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in…get off your ass and find me some!" I said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up. I epically failed.

"No…"

"YES!" I shouted, tugging on him one more time, and this time succeeding. I pushed him towards the hall and to wherever his bedroom was, letting him find the door and opening it.

He dug around his drawers for sometime, looking for a shirt and pants. In the end, I was wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants that were very big. I resulted in tightening the drawstring on the pants, and rolling the legs up to my knees. I was finally comfy.

"Thank you!" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yea…besides, you look good in my clothes." I could hear the smirk in his voice, causing me to roll my eyes.

_'The same flirt as I remember.' _I thought to myself.

"So…where are you gonna make me sleep?" I asked, my hands clasped behind my back.

"On the couch." I felt somewhat saddened that he wasn't going to give his bed up for me, and take the couch instead. But, I didn't say anything, and just went along with him to help fix the couch into a bed.

The couch was probably the one thing that was the dirtiest in his house.

I couldn't stand it….the couch is sure comfy to sit on, but sleeping on it is the worst choice somebody could make. I had a hard time getting to sleep right away, but eventually, I found my way to dreamland.

Then I was upset that I did.

Dream:

_"But, why do you want me to go out now?" I asked my mother as she hurriedly pushed me towards the door. _

_"I think you could use some fresh air, sweetie. Go sit on the swings at the park. You might be glad that you got the fresh air." She said, continuing to push me out._

_"Well, if you say so…" I knew there was something wrong that she wasn't telling me, but I didn't bother to pester her on it. So, I just complied, waving and saying bye._

_"See you soon, Sky." _

That was the last time I saw my mother.

The next thing I saw, was me at the park.

_People…screaming and running…the plate falling…_

**No, no, no! This isn't real! THIS ISN'T REAL! **

_'Oh, but it is. You saw it with your very own eyes.' Some voice said to me._

**No! NO!NO!NO!NO! Everything cant be gone! Everyone cant be gone! **

_'But everything, and everyone is gone.'_

**No….then, that means….No! NOOOOOOOOO!**

End dream:

"NO!" I shot up from the couch, panting and covered in sweat. I just figured it was just a really bad nightmare…that none of this was real.

But…that's when I finally realized something…it did. And…the hole in my heart, became a big open wound of pain and sadness. Everyone did die…and everything…was gone. And I was just now beginning to realize it. My mother was gone…my friends were gone…everyone I knew…was gone…and I was all that was left. And through all this realization, the sadness only grew. Quietly, I kicked the covers off of me, and stood up, walking down the hall to the last door on the left that was open. Quietly, I walked into the room that held my sleeping friend, making my way towards his gigantic bed.

Carefully, I pulled down the covers on the side that he wasn't on, and quietly crawled in next to him, hoping I didn't make a sound. But, he began to stir, and I began to panic.

"Ughhh, Sky, what are you doing in here? What's wrong?" Reno asked, taking note to the sad expression on my face.

"N-nothing….just a bad dream…and your couch is too lumpy to my liking." I tried to smile, but by the look on Reno's face when he saw me try, it was probably more of a grimace.

"Don't lie to me, Sky…tell me what's wrong." Reno said, scooting closer to look at me better.

In my entire life, there have only been two occasions that I have cried for more than one day. The first being when I heard about my dad's death, and the second being when Reno got caught and taken away. And right now, there was about to be a third.

"There all gone." I said, my voice quivering. "There all gone!" And for the first time today, I began to cry for the loss of all the people. "Everyone is gone! My friends! MY mom! EVERYONE!" I clutched onto my pillow, and buried my face in it as I cried.

* * *

Reno laid there, watching the girl weep into her pillow over the loss of those she knew and loved. He felt a pang in his chest. One that held sadness, and the other one that held guilt. He knew that if she found out that he was the one that dropped the plate, then she would never forgive him. And that scared Reno. To never be forgiven by the one girl he ever really, truly liked. He was her friend, and she was his too. To even say that the friendship would be ruined, was like thinking about a dead puppy. And that was a very sad and awful thing to think about.

And technically, it wasn't even his fault! He was the one who was just sent there to make sure that no one tried to stop the bomb. And that's what almost cost him his life. Just to think about it made his injured arm and back hurt. If anyone was to be of blame for the death of so many, it should be Shinra, not him, Reno Sinclair. But, why did he feel so guilty still?

Reno scooted closer to his crying friend, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"Shhh….it's ok….Its ok." He cooed, gently stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. He only held her and comforted her as she let out all her sadness. She was broken, and she would be for awhile.

But he was going to fix her wounded heart.

* * *

A/N: So, I wrote this yesterday, and I hope you guys liked it enough to give it reviews that are good! LATER TATERS!


	5. Begin the Mending process

A/N: Hey, so its been a few days since I updated, and I'm sorry if I made you wait! I have other stories that are in working progress, but unlike some of you guys that are awesome reviewers for this story, they refuse to even lay a finger on that review button! You guys that actually do me some good and do review, you're amazing, and here's a cookie to show my thanks *Gives out cookies*. Ick, it's raining outside….very depressing….any who, off to the story!

* * *

Sleep, is something that everyone likes. It restores all your energy, and gives you a chance to relax. And, it's very peaceful….But for Skyler Matthews, it brought horrible thoughts and terrifying images. She kept waking up, her eyes sore from the continuous crying she had been doing during the night. Reno would only pull her back down to lay next to him, and tried his best to get her to get some sleep. But, alas, the pictures wouldn't go away. The following morning, Reno woke up first. Sky had finally fallen asleep and had been sleeping for about three hours. The longest she had slept the entire night. He had thought about getting up and going to make him a cup of coffee, but decided against so he could make sure Sky wouldn't wake up again. Eventually, about an hour later, She did wake up…and she looked absolutely terrible.

Her hair was sticking up all over the place, and her eyes were red and puffy from the excessive amounts of crying she had done all night , with dark circles underneath them, showing her deprivation of sleep. Her throat burned from all her sobbing, and her face looked a ghostly pale. Her appearance somewhat frightened Reno, for he was only used to seeing the happy and cheerful side of Sky, and not the sad and depressed one. It was a very dramatic change for Reno.

And he didn't like it.

* * *

My throat hurts…and my eyes sting from all the tears. Reno looked at me as if I were some type of ugly monster. Probably shocked at my appearance….I'm tired, and I want to go back to sleep, but….im afraid to….I don't want to see those pictures again…I don't want to watch people suffer and die in front of me…My entire body hurts just thinking about it. I hate being sad…even when I was younger, I never liked it. I've seen and heard many tragic and sad things in my short life, and even then, I was always doing my best to be happy. And it always worked… Because, I always think of the good things that come. But now…I don't see how anything good can come from this.

My heart hurts…and, I feel alone, and empty. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before the plate was dropped. I didn't even get to say good-bye to my mom.

My heart feels cold and empty now, like there's a big empty space…._one that I don't think can filled ever again._

* * *

Several days later-

Sky refused to go back to sleep when she had woken up. When Reno had insisted that she should, she simply said, 'Fuck, no.' Reno practically choked on his own coffee when she had said it, for the Sky he knows never curses. Things had really changed in the four years he hadn't seen her.

Reno watched her as she poured herself her third cup of coffee. He had the thought to grab the coffee pot and coffee mix, and throw both out the window, but decided against it in fear that Sky would kill him. When he watched her, that same pang of guilt that had surfaced in his chest from the previous nights come back. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that it was because of him, that so many had died. He destroyed an entire sector, and the one that he had been born and grew up in, too! He knew that if he attempted to tell Sky, she would kill him without a thought.

But, Sky already knew who's fault it was. She knew that it was partially Reno's fault, but she didn't want to say anything. But, she knew that Reno was only there to make sure no one tried to stop the bomb. The fault was President Shinra. Sky hated that man with her entire being.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reno staring at her.

"Reno, why are you staring?" Sky spoke, her voice raspy from all her crying earlier.

"Sky, I need to tell you something. Just promise me you want kill me." Reno looked extremely nervous, praying to the gods that he wouldn't die for admitting the truth to his friend.

"Fine, just spit it out already." Sky took another sip of her coffee.

"It's my fault that sector 7 is gone! I'm the one who dropped the plate!"

Sky spat her coffee out, eyes as big as saucers. She couldn't believe that he was taking the blame for something that he had no control over.

"Pardon?" Sky said, staring at him in confusion. "But to be honest, it wasn't your fault. It was that Bastard president of Shinra. Look, don't ask me how I knew, I just did. I overheard you talking with your boss about it the other day. I will say that although I'm not mad enough to kill you, I am disappointed that you got mixed up in such a group." She stood up to stare down at him. "why did you have to go and pickpocket people that night, Reno? Why?" She screamed out the last part, falling down to her knees. Reno didn't notice her crying, until she started to shake from the sobbing.

Reno got up and sat on the floor next to her as she cried. He gently pried her hands away from her face.

"Sky, you weren't mad about it before. At least, that's what you said, but why are you mad now?" Reno looked into her sad and helpless eyes.

**"BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED!" **She cried out, her sobs coming out louder.

Worried….she was worried about him?

"Worried? Why?"

"I thought that they would kill you! I was so scared! I prayed every night that you would show up the next day, but you never did! **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HORRIBEL IT WAS TO THINK OF WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU!"** Her crying had stopped, and she was fuming at him.

Reno began to laugh. It started out quiet, but then he roared out with laughter.

Sky stared at him angrily. "Why are you laughing?"

Reno stopped laughing, panting between breaths. "Because you actually thought that I was gonna die? Hell, no! I think you've forgotten who I am."

Ok, now he was just being cocky and arrogant, and it only added to Sky's anger. "Yeah, you're Reno, the arrogant ass of Midgar!" Sky retorted at him.

"No, I'm Reno Sinclair, toughest kid from the Slums. Listen, the guy that caught me that night, was Tseng, my boss. He gave me two options: Join the Turks, or go to Jail. Which one seemed smarter?" Reno smirked at her as she only stared at him, her face expressionless.

"The third option that I thought you would have at least tried to use." Sky said, her gaze falling down to the floor.

"And what would that be?"

"The option where you run and come back to your best friend." Sky looked away from as she spoke, her back facing him.

Reno was taken aback at how she had said it. He finally understood that she was suffering the entire time he had been gone. And he was just now realizing it. He crawled over to her, and carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"If I'd done that, I would've ended up dead." he felt Sky stiffen under his grasp, and he buried his face into her brunette hair, which smelt like his shampoo. "Sky…I'm sorry that I made you like that. I wanted to come back to you, I really did. I even tried more than once, but…" He trailed off, not wanting to say anymore.

"You couldn't, because they wouldn't let you." Sky finished for him.

"Yeah….once a Turk, always a Turk, until you die, or someone kills ya." He felt her shudder as he spoke, and he wrapped his arms around her tighter, just holding her petite form in his arms. "I even made a promise to myself."

"And what would that be?" Sky asked, a smile in her voice. She leant back in his arms.

"That I would go and find you, and bring you with me to see life above the plate." Sky smiled for the first time in four days.

She figured out what would be the medicine to help heal the empty space in her heart.

And the simple answer was holding her in his grasp. Her healer would be Reno.

And Reno's plan of fixing her wounded heart began, and the process was already in work.

Sky's heart would heal very soon.

* * *

A/N: Oh god, this chapter turned out way crappier than I expected…Im a hopeless person! T-T WHY DOES EVERYTHING TURN OUT CRAPY TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! WHY! I think I'll take a break from this story for awhile, so I'm being nice right now in letting you know ahead of time before you flip out as to why there isn't a quick update. During that time, you could be really kind, and amazingly awesome reviewers, and go look at some of my other stories, some of which that haven't been reviewed yet! PLEASE! I'm begging you! I need encouragement from you people! LATER TATERS!


	6. Walking through the rubble of Sector 7

A/N: Wow…I haven't updated since, like the beginning of June….I feel really bad about that. I am so sorry for making all of yall wait for so long! Please don't hate me! For all of you who were wondering where I was, my pc has just suffered from a virus, and is now recovering from it, making it extremely slow, and cutting me off from the internet. So, now I have to use my laptop for all my writing. I had already written out this chapter on my pc, but because I risk carrying the virus that I had on my pc, I cant copy any of my files on a cd and put them on my laptop. So, everyday this past week, I've sat at my desk with both of my computers, and have been typing down every story file I had onto my computer. Currently, I have only been successful with two chapters from two of my stories, and only one was completed! And when I went and looked through the chapter for this one, I decided I didn't like it, so I rewrote it. So, like I said, I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long, but please try to understand that my frustration with technology is only growing with the number of problems I am suffering with it. Now, go on and read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Lets get one thing straight: I don't own anything except my characters, plot line, and my own copy of the game! Everything else belongs to Square!

* * *

6. Walking through the rubble of what was my home

I was sitting inside the apartment, bored to death, while Reno was still sleeping. Being as he was on temporary break, he had been taking in most of his time just sleeping until 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Unlike him, I was up by 11 most of the time, sitting in the living room and watching TV. It had been almost a week since the destruction of Sector 7, and currently, from what TV reports were saying, there were no survivors found yet. I wondered how my house turned out. Did it get squished flat, or was some of it still standing? Being as the thought of it was bothering me, I decided to look for myself. I piece of paper and pen, writing a note to Reno that I had gone out for awhile, and I would be back soon, leaving it on the counter where he could see it, and grabbing my satchel and quietly leaving the apartment.

The reports on TV had said that it had been a terrorist group called AVALANCHE that had destroyed sector 7, but even I knew that wasn't true. Sure, the same group had blown up the sector 1 Mako reactor, but they were doing it for a reason that I think I was the only one who understood. They were trying to stop the Planet from dying. What is Mako you ask? Well, it's liquid form of the Planet's Lifestream energy. It's the primary source of energy for all the people around the world, except for in Wutai and in other rural areas. It's basically the main energy source that gives everybody electricity. What's the Lifestream? Well, the Lifestream is a river of spiritual energy coursing through our planet, and is considered to be its "blood". Not a lot of people know this, so they continue to support Shinra and the Mako reactors. But what they don't realize, is that we're taking away from Planet's life.

How do I know this? I figured it out on my own, and because, well sometimes, I can hear voices sometimes. They talk about the planet and Lifestream, but most of the time, I cant really make out what they're saying. I haven't said anything to anyone else, not even Reno. People would just think I'm crazy, and they would think that I'm some Anti-Shinra person, which I guess I am if I don't agree with their methods. Besides, Mako is very important to everyone, because it used on the elite Shinra task force, SOLDIER. SOLDIER, is made up of operatives that are biologically augmented by Mako. The one way to tell if someone is in SOLDIER or was in SOLDIER, is by looking at their eyes. Their eyes will look like the color of the sky, and will have a certain glow to them. It's a SOLDIER trademark.

Back to where I was now. Currently, I was just past sector 5, and almost to the park. I took notice that there was bits of debris scattered around from the explosion, and people were walking around, paying close attention to what was above the. They were afraid that another plate would fall on them. I felt sorry for them.

I took a breath as I walked into the park, sadly looking at the damage done. A lot of the playground equipment had debris sticking out from it, and some of it was buried. I turned my attention to the gates of Sector 7, or at least what used to be the gates. All there was now was I big pile of rubble that still had a few flames left on it, blocking the gates. It was probably a miracle that I survived all of that in that little play-house. I looked around for a way to get to what used to be sector 7, and I saw some wires hanging up from above. They weren't powered, so I grabbed onto one, and climbed up it carefully, keeping my grip tight on it.

I didn't care about anything at the moment, except seeing the damage for myself. On the news, they hadn't even shown pictures of the damage, so I couldn't help but feel a little curious. Finally, after what seemed like hours of climbing, I reached the top. I jumped up onto the very top pile of debris, and standing up and surveying.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I stared ahead. "Gaia…" I muttered, letting out a shaky breath. I stared out into what was now nothingness. Yes. Nothingness. All that remained was the debris of the plate and all of sector 7. It was absolutely covered in debris. I felt my heart sink as I stared down. There was absolutely no way anyone could've gotten out in time. There really wasn't anyone else that survived. I was the only one.

And…it didn't really feel right.

I felt tears falling on my cheeks as I climbed down the wire and back to the ground below. Everything had turned out completely wrong. An entire sector was destroyed for no reason, taking innocent lives of good people.

"Thank Gaia!" I looked up to see Reno walking over to me. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled, turning my back to him to look at the crushed gates of sector 7.

"Hey, you ok?"

"An entire sector that was full of innocent people, was crushed for no reason… Do you think I'm ok?" I practically snarled at him, and I could see him visibly flinch at my tone.

"Sky, I don't what I can tell you to make you feel better." Ha. What would make me feel better is Shinra ceasing to exist, and none of this ever happening.

"That's because there really isn't anything to say, that could fix all this. Shinra, Mako reactors…" My voice grew louder as my anger grew. "I HATE THEM ALL!"

"Sky-"

"I hate them! I hate them all! IT'S NOT FAIR! It's not fair that they took innocent peoples lives for no reason!" I fell to the ground on my knees, my anger and hatred fuming.

"Sky, don't say you hate Shinra! Without the company, we-" I cut him off.

"How can you tell me not to hate them?" I turned to face him angrily, hot tears trailing down my face. "All those people that lived in sector 7 are dead because of the stupid company! We grew up in that sector, Reno! How can you try to side with the company that destroyed the sector you grew up in? I grew up there too! My house is gone! And so is my mother! I have nothing left, Reno! Nothing!"

"Look, without Mako, there-"

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed at him, causing him to stare at me in shock. "Stop defending them! I don't care whether you work for them or not, but just stop trying to defend them!"

"Maybe you're the one who needs to shut-up and calm down! No one should ever bad-talk the company like you're doing right now! If there was no Mako, no one would have any power! People need-"

"You really don't get it, do you?" I mumbled sadly, causing him to shut-up.

"What exactly am I supposed to try and understand right now, Sky?" I stood up, my back still facing him.

"The Planet…it's crying out in pain. It's dying. Slowly, but surely, it's dying….and hardly anyone understands that."

"Sky, how can you possibly know it's crying out?" Reno asked me, making it sound like I was crazy.

"Because…I hear voices saying things about the Lifestream and our Planet. I sometimes hear the Planets crying when I'm alone. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. I do hear it."

"Sky…" Reno said, sounding a bit sympathetic.

"I don't know why I can hear it…but I do. I don't like hearing it suffer from all this pain that's being caused by one company….I just… I hate Shinra."

"Does that mean you hate me too?" Reno sounded heartbroken.

I turned around to look at him. "No…you're my friend. I cant find it in me to even bother hating you. I just hate your bosses and the company you work for. I care about you too much, Reno…I'm just…" I paused, trying to think of how to word it. "I'm just…scared. I don't know why I'm the one who is having to hear the cries of the Planet. It makes me sound like a freak."

"More like a new research specimen!" Both of us turned our attention to the entrance of the park, where a man with dark hair, wearing a lab coat was standing, SOLDIER grunts on either side of him, along with the same man that I recognized as Reno's boss.

"Hojo? Tseng? Why are you guys here with grunts?" Reno asked, his face full of confusion.

"Why, in order to collect a new specimen of course!" This Hojo guy explained, gesturing to me.

"Who you calling a research specimen!" I shouted, hiding a bit behind Reno.

"Why, you of course!" Me? What. The. Hell?

"She's not a research specimen. She's someone I grew up with in the slums. Tseng, tell him." Reno said, continuing to stand in front of me.

"You two," Tseng said, gesturing to the two grunts. "Restrain the girl."

The two grunts ran towards us, grabbing both of my arms, and began to pull me away.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!" I screamed, flailing around as their grips remained in place. "RENO!"

"Hey, get your hands off her!" Reno threw a punch, but he was swiftly kicked in the stomach, keeling over as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"RENO!" I cried out as they continued to drag me away, and towards a helicopter that had been hovering above. I elbowed one in the gut, knocking both hands of me, and began to dash off, only to be grabbed again. I kicked, but I felt a prick in my shoulder, and myself slipping into darkness.

* * *

A/N: I've been working on this since yesterday! Happy fourth everyone! LATER TATERS!


	7. Research Specimen?

A/N: Hmm….I'm not sure where I want to go with this story…Actually, I don't know if continuing this story is such a smart idea if I don't know where I want it to go. Well, just go on and read and review! Please enjoy!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness, taking note that it was somewhat dark where I was. I figured out that I was on the floor, because it was cold. I sat up and rubbed my neck, growling when I remembered what had happened.

'_Those jerks! They drugged me!'_ I rubbed my neck where they had pricked that stupid needle in it. I had been drugged and carried away! I had been kidnapped! I had only been talking with Reno when…RENO! OH MY GAWD, WHAT ABOUT RENO! Is he ok, or did they kidnap him too?

"Ugh, w-where am I?" I mumbled, trying to survey around in the dark.

"Why, you're in my lab!" Hojo said, his voice coming from an intercom above.

"Why? Why am I here?" I growled, standing up and feeling around the walls for some type of escape.

"Because, you are my new research specimen!"

"I'm no research specimen, I'm a human being!" I screamed, hitting the wall in anger.

Hojo laughed. "Not if you're able to hear the planets cries you aren't."

Damn! He must've been eavesdropping if he had heard me and Reno's discussion. He had kidnapped because of what I can hear?

"You only kidnapped me because of things I can hear?" I yelled again, kicking the wall this time.

"I wouldn't say _'kidnap'_…more like contained would be a better word to use."

"ARGGGHHH!" I hit the wall again. **"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

"Actually, someone's already on there way to get you." Right when he said that, the doors opened and light flooded in to the room. Two people in lab coats came in and grabbed me by both of my arms, and dragged me out.

"What in Gaia's name do you think you're doing? Let me go!" I yelled, kicking my legs around as they dragged me over to some giant container thing that looked like it already had one person in it.

The doors to it opened, and they threw me in. I got up quickly, and ran towards the doors, trying to throw punches at the two men that had thrown me in so carelessly. Instead, I hit the door.

"URGH, LET ME OUT!" I yelled hitting the glass again.

"I'm afraid I cant do that until I perform my experiment. Until then, please enjoy your stay in there." Hojo said, walking out of the room.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE! LET ME OUT!" I hit the glass a few more times, slowly sliding down. "Please…let me out."

"It's no use. No matter how many times you ask, he wont listen." I looked up at the girl who had just spoke, only to gasp when I saw who it was.

"Aerith? What are you doing here?" Aerith Gainsborough was a good friend of mine who lived in the sector five slums. She was a flower merchant.

Aerith looked up at me with just as much shock on her face as well. "Sky? What am I doing here? More like what're you doing here?"

"I don't really know. But, you seem to know why you're here, so explain that."

"I was kidnapped. There was this little girl that I was bringing home with me before the attack on sector 7. I was stopped by Tseng, and he threatened the little girls life if I didn't come with him, so I did. My mother is taking care of her."

"That still doesn't explain why you're part of this 'experiment'." I stated, looking at her with a look that said 'explain, now!'

"I'm here, because I'm an Ancient."

"An Ancient?" I asked.

"I'm the last remaining person of the race. I can hear the planets cries and I can tell when someone has returned to the planet."

I looked up at her in shock. She was just like me. "You mean, you can hear the planets pained cries too?"

"Yes, I-wait! What do you mean too?"

"I can hear the planets voice too." I explained, and her eyes widened a bit.

"So, are you an ancient too then?" She asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but I don't think I am. Like you, I would've known, plus I cant tell when someone returns to the planet. I can only hear the planet itself."

"Hmm…I don't understand how you can hear it if you're not an Ancient, but maybe we'll figure it out." Aerith concluded.

"Yeah, we'll have plenty of time for that, once we break out of here." I pulled my satchel off my shoulder, and dumped out what few contents I had. I pulled out and un-sheathed my Gunblade, and aimed it at the glass, preparing to shoot, only, when I pulled the trigger, I realized I was out of bullets. "Damn!" I silently cursed under my breath. I thought about hitting the glass, but that wouldn't help probably. "Then again, maybe we should just wait for help."

Whenever help came that is.

* * *

Reno was absolutely furious about the entire situation. Hojo had taken his best friend away, and his boss had done nothing to stop the scientist. Tseng wouldn't even let Reno come and see her! They had taken here for no reason, just so they could run tests on her. He tried to go in to work, but security had been told to keep him away.

Either way, only a miracle could help his best friend to escape.

* * *

A/N: Hmm…what will happen? Sorry if it was crappy, but I did my best! So, review and such! LATER TATERS!


	8. Authors Note

A/N: Ugh, I hate when I have to do this kinda note, and know that the rest of you people hate it too! Hehe, well this is an authors note that is saying that this story is going on hiatus for awhile _! Now, why is it going on Hiatus you ask? Well, I simply have to much on my plate at the moment. Currently, I am in progress of trying to finish my two of my other stories, one being The Untold Story, and the other After Oblivion: May and Riku's Story. Currently, as shocking as this may seem, After Oblivion is actually the one closest to being finished, even though the Untold Story has been around longer, seeing as it was made all the way back in February, when After Oblivion was made back in April. This story actually had a good beginning, but, well…after that last chapter I posted, my mind became big blank with the ideas for it o-O…. Plus, I cant help but feel that I screwed up big time with the previous two chapters, and I feel like that if I do anymore at the moment, I'll just crash and epically burn, ruining the entire plot line that I had in mind. So, in all honesty, I just need a break from this one story for now. I know that there are some reviewers that have read this story have read the Untold Story, and I know that you would like to see it finished nicely as possible, because I would too! And I should finish it when I have the available time, which is the rest of the summer. I know you're all probably like 'quit giving us the excuses!' but aside from all the following above, another reason I cannot find the time to do a whole lot of updating is because of family problems. My great-grandparents adopted me when I was younger, and I've lived with them my entire life. My grandpa is not all that well. Last year, his heart doctor located an aneurysm close to the wall of his heart, and if had been at least another centimeter wide, it would have killed him. He was doing better, but lately he's been getting worse, slowly, but surely. It has been extremely difficult, which is why I hope you can understand my reasons for going on hiatus. I simply have to finish other things while dealing with family health issues. I thank you all who have read and reviewed, and I hope you wont hate me for this. But I just want to thank you all for being there to review my crappy stories! Free cookies for you all ^-^ *Throws cookies at everyone*! Once again, thanks for being awesome!

-twilight girl456 (A.K.A-Liza)


End file.
